


Heat Seeker

by Shameless_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Wolf/pseuds/Shameless_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a little ficlet, I hope it's decent enough.</p><p> Stiles apologizes to Isaac, Isaac has no hurt feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Seeker

Stiles shivered as he walked into the McCall house, and looked around to see if anyone was there when he spotted Isaac in the kitchen, doing the dishes. Stiles realized that this could be the perfect time to apologize to Isaac and maybe, just maybe be able to borrow some warmth from the younger man. 

Stiles knew that Isaac was aware that he was around because he wasn’t quite coming in, and Isaac has the weird wolfy senses so Stiles just plowed right into talking; “Um, hey Isaac? I just want to say I’m sorry for making fun of your scarves and wondering if, you know, maybe I could borrow one. Ever since the ‘You know what’, I can’t get warm, I’m so cold! No matter what Scott does to help it doesn’t work, turning up the heat, cuddling me, and yes he cuddles me, shut up, it’s comfort for him too. To know I’m really me again. But yea, I’ve so cold that I could cry with just how cold I am. I am really sorry about what…”

Isaac had stopped doing the dishes while listening to Stiles rambles but didn’t turn to face him until he heard a blip in stiles heart as if he was actually about to cry. He turned around and saw Stiles shaking like a leaf one a windy day, clutching himself, like he was giving himself a hug, and saw a tear roll down Stiles’ face. He figured it was time to interrupt him before the rambling continued even farther, and the true waterworks happened or worse, a panic attack. “Hey, Stiles, calm down, I’m not mad at you, so I don’t know why you’re nervous, I didn’t take it to heart. But yes you can borrow a scarf, come on, let’s go find you a nice warm one, and maybe a warmer jacket, and get you rested on the couch with some blankets too.”


End file.
